


Reliable

by pyrrhical (anoyo)



Series: Supergirl Advent 2017 [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, Supergirl Advent 2017, community: supergirl_tv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 11:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13006473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoyo/pseuds/pyrrhical
Summary: Winn had always loved holiday decorations. They were the one part of the holiday season that never failed to disappoint.





	Reliable

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Supergirl Advent at [Supergirl TV](http://supergirl-tv.dreamwidth.org) on DreamWidth. The prompt was decorations.

Winn had always loved holiday decorations. They were the one part of the holiday season that never failed to disappoint. 

You could be anywhere -- stuck with crappy parents, in crappy foster homes, alone at a university where your peers were afraid and threatened by your skills, or even alone in the city at night. Holiday decorations were everywhere. If you didn’t have your own, the city square would have some. It was just -- reliable. 

Every year, Winn could rely on holiday decorations to watch, thinking about all the tiny circuitry and imagining the kinds of decorations he could design and build, when he had the ability, the time, and the money.

Even after Winn found friends, a family, he kept his wandering and driving past the displays to himself. Decorations were reliable, when situations weren’t. They were something he could keep for himself, as he banked ideas for the year he finally drew up his own.

It would happen, and they would be the best decorations anyone had ever seen. Winn knew it like he knew his own name.


End file.
